Falling glory
by runicwolf
Summary: The courier...The hero of the Mojave wasteland and a single man who had changed the fate of the west for years to come. Aged from traveling the American wastes, returns back to the Mojave and rides the Boomers B-29 bomber towards the coasts of the ravaged land across the seas. Instead of the world lost to the west, the crew of the WWII airplane lands in the world of RWBY...
1. Chapter 1: The courier

I won't be updating this much (If at all) due to having multiple writing projects going on at the same time.

Therefore, enjoy it if it can be enjoyed.

Oh, and point of reference:

Fallout 1 takes place in year 2161 moniker is "the vault dweller"

Fallout 2 takes place in year 2241 moniker is "the chosen one"

Fallout 3 takes place in year 2277 moniker is "The Lone Wanderer"

Fallout New Vegas takes place in year 2281 moniker is "The Courier"

Fallout 4 takes place in year 2287 moniker is "The Sole survivor"

There are also several other Fallout games to be mentioned...But not enough people know about them...I think.

Oh, and just a funny thing I found (Which is related because the main character is The Courier) This is not related to the story in any fashion and is optional: (This was part of an argument between who would win: The Sole Survivor or The courier)

"Okay, the Sole Survivor is a badass, sure, but the Courier is godlike levels of overpowered. This is like asking who would win, a human wearing combat armor and armed with a combat shotgun, or a hurricane.

If that's not Bullying A Dragon with a shovel full of Too Dumb To Live, I don't know what is. The Courier is God Mode Sue at the end of all the DLCs. If anything, you'd go to the location and find an entire army of dead bodies littering a massive battlefield with the Courier sitting on a pile of rubble smoking a cigarette, perfectly unscathed, and then if you _still_ started something with him, he'd just enter his VATS and blow your entire body up with a headshot and his own version of Bloody Mess without even getting up or putting out his cigarette, possibly without even looking at you.

The Courier shrugs off being shot in the face right in the game's opening, and the whole 'surviving a motherf***ing nuke' thing is so inconsequential to the Courier that it's not even mentioned for most of the game. Just, 'Oh, by the way, the Courier walked off a full-size nuke. No big.' It's probably intentional, as the Courier's power levels are so high that they're actually wacky, and the Sole Survivor is relatively grounded in realism. He isn't staring down Deathclaws and making them piss themselves, but he can hold his own against one.

Also, saying he killed a Deathclaw early in his adventure really doesn't count, as that Deathclaw is about half dead when it comes out of the sewer system (its health bar is barely 50%) and _everybody_ is shooting it. The Raiders, the Minutemen, and the Sole Survivor decked out in Power Armor and toting a massive gun. And that combined with the fact that it can actually outright kill itself if it rushes you and instead blows up one of those nuclear-powered cars that blows it sky-high, or at least severely injures it. It is the only Deathclaw that is in danger of murdering itself like that. The odds are stacked against that Deathclaw, and everybody knows it."

-The end transmission of the Author notes-

Warning: Aged Courier dawdling on his stories and exposition...And random rambling.

* * *

"And so, the courier's road came to an end, for now. In the new world of the Mojave wasteland, fighting continued, blood was spilled, and many lived and died just as they had in the old world. Because war...war never changes"

"It's said war...war never changes...Men do...through the roads they walk. And this road...has reached its end..."

Old words ring through my head. Unsure why though...Maybe because of the road I walk now...or because of my return from traveling the American wastes. From where it all began, traveling to the north and through Alaska, across the frozen coastal wastes and wrapping around to Boston. Then, drifting across the eastern coasts, down the humid coasts of the south, and finally crossing inland through Texas from the remains of Houston. From there, I went north through Oklahoma, Kansas, Nebraska, and then west towards the Wyoming plains. From there, Wyoming, and back into the Mojave desert...The old times...How nostalgic...

I've heard quite a few stories from over the years and through each state.

In one place, there are old historical legends of a man named the master. A 'dark god' of a combination of machine and several mutations of the FEV and was the leader of a giant mutant army that could've ravaged America. Such a powerful and influential figure destroyed by a man referred to as 'The Vault Dweller'. To be precise, someone from Vault 13 if I recall correctly. That same man, if the information across the land is coherent and true, helped create the New California Republic, saved the future President Tandi in her youth, the leader of Shandy sands...Where the NCR was first born and is the actual capital of the NCR, founded the city of Arroyo, a prosperous settlement, and grandfathered the Chosen one, who would become a hero in himself.

In short, "The Vault Dweller" is a legendary badass for generations to come.

From Arroyo, there was the Chosen one, the grandson of the Vault Dweller, defeated the Enclave temporarily, strengthened Arroyo and made contributions around the New Californian Territory...Also he was apparently infamous for his limitless funny comments, hilarious antics, and random crap...

From Washington DC, there was someone named "The Lone Wanderer" who is said to have saved the entire planet from Mothership Zeta, an alien spaceship, purified the water supply of the entire Capital wasteland, made a place called the pitt, in Pittsburgh, prosperous, and defeated the Enclave forever. Unfortunately, I've also heard that he had massive daddy issues...

From Boston, there was an actual living pre-war war hero, and not a ghoul, known as the Sole Survivor. The general of the minutemen, a provisional group who want the wasteland to be a better place, and the Elder of that particular chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, after taking over the seat of it's earlier leader Elder Maxson. That man was also the one who had defeated the Institute, a shining beacon of mankind like the Big MT, except that they had caused far too much evil than greater good. Also they were basically doing the damage what the scientists of Big MT would have done if they were released into the wasteland. At the very least, the Big MT scientists were actually insane and mentally unstable. The institute scientists, on the other hand, were sane with their ego shoved as far up their asses like the earlier Brotherhood of Steel.

In short, to the West the NCR is a potential world power and to the East the Brotherhood of Steel has it's strength. I hope that the man who became Elder is a wise one, such as I when I convinced Legate Lanius to stand down at Hoover dam with mere words alone.

I doubt it though, and I foresee a great war between the two powers of East and West. One that far surpasses the one I have been involved in...

It is unfortunate that such technological advances were lost because some scientists were being...How should I say...oh right, being absolute assholes FOR SCIENCE!

Speaking of which, the Sole Survivor was known for being a sarcastic jerk...for some reason.

Pre-war humor I guess.

But, if there is one thing I know from all of this, it is that a single man can change the fate of an entire land. The first one, the vault dweller, started it all and his influence still rings today even if it falls to deaf ears; they can still see it with their eyes after all.

...

...

...

Well, as I was saying about the stories from other states...

I've heard of a device named the GECK, a device capable of radically altering the Wasteland and transforming dead, irradiated soil into viable land suitable for farming. I've also heard that it was built as a matter-energy replicator and miraculous terraforming device, transforming an area into energy and then reforming it according to a certain molecular pattern. There is also the words that it purified water to the extent that all radiation molecules are removed and every other impurity. I'm not sure what it does exactly, but maybe there are many functions to it

I wonder how many factions fought to the death over those devices. At the same time, I wonder how many times Vault-Tech rigged the GECKs to screw over the wastelanders who got them.

There was once a story about Sentient Deathclaws who could actually speak and think...I would, in great honesty, want a Deathclaw companion who doesn't want to turn me into his/her children's meal. Also, because of my repair skill, I want to put specialized power armor on one of them and see entire armies shit their pants while I drive the point home with a terrifying presence.

I wonder where they are...Truth be told, I literally want to have a Deathclaw in power armor as my companion, who wouldn't?

These days, there is a great empire out in the Wyoming plains, the Great Khan's to be precise. In the ruins of San Fransisco, there is another Empire, a feudal-type empire founded by the Shi that stemmed from a Chinese submarine named Shi-huang-ti. Those Chinese, the shi, were one of the most technologically advanced societies I have ever laid my eyes on. Two people followed me from the Wyoming plains; a young member of the followers of the apocalypse and a middle-aged veteran hunter of the Great Khan empire. For some odd reason, the hunter had a cyberhound Mk III military model from Big MT with him. Not sure how that cyber dog model managed to get over to Wyoming, but whatever.

Not as good as say Arcade Gannon or Veronica in terms of intellect or Boone in marksmanship, but fair enough. Then again, the comparison isn't even fair all things considered. At the very least, ED-E, the eye-bot, is still by my side.

Their respected names were Renat and Mile. Mile's dog is apparently named Agwang. Being the scientific type, Renat was given the Gun Runner's MF Hyperbreeder Alpha recharging pistol and the Stealth Suit MK II. For being the survivalist/ sniper, Mile was given my personal favorite sniper rifle: The Gobi Campaign scout rifle and one of my best sets of protection: the Elite riot gear armor. Why do I trust my companions with these items? One might ask...Well, technically I don't. Typically, the companions I personally chose don't try to shoot me behind the head unless I give them Esther or a regular fatman and friendly fire takes its way.

If anything, if I ever did, I would be the one doing the shooting. If they shot first, then they die first. If I shot first, they will die painlessly. If I get backstabbed by EVERYONE then I say, "You should've brought less men. Your mangled and eviscerated body would've made a perfect rotting warning on a burning crucifix cross" Or maybe "It's just numbers. I was shot twice in the head and lived. I have killed countless soldiers without being cut once. How would you fare against me, you foolish mortals" I don't know, but it will be overly badass, mark my words.

Oh, apparently Renat had modified the Agwang to be stronger than the average cyberhound, which is always nice.

Walking through the old desert; It was not as bad when I walked these dangerous roads before, but what the heavens above decided to do once in a while was throw the odd raider group or two, several murderous wildlife, and the fortunate group of traders being chased by a...surprisingly large of raiders. Just the usual really.

And as usual, the raiders were shot down with extreme prejudice by skilled sniper shots to their heads and center of mass, being burned to death by lasers or have a face full of super-concentrated sonic barks, and ED-E played his combat music while firing his own lasers. All of this, and I didn't even have to lift a finger...Unfortunately. It gets...Quite boring when even your vastly less powerful companions can do the work for you. In fact, when everything starts going down in one shot or two, every combat is redundant and boring even if you try to make it challenging.

I'm even getting up there in age...and I can still punch you on your ass into the next room, if you didn't turn into a bloody mess in one punch that is.

Despite my complaint, the irony of it, I guess living life without fear would be good. It's a good indication of my strength and skill as well. But...It seems I've forgotten what survival in the wasteland is and treated it as a game...Not something I should be doing considering the past.

Still, not even the basic functionalities of a human has me worried. Hunger, thirst, a sleep cycle, all of that, and it did not hinder me much.

The traders we rescued had thanked us for our timely appearance. It seems that they were going up north towards the Nellis airforce base to trade with the boomers; The same people whom I had become a practical hero in reputation after surviving their artillery strikes and getting their lady of the lake into their base.

I wonder how that B-29 Bomber is doing...I would love to ride into that. I wonder how it would've fared against the Eastern Brotherhood chapter's prydwen airship and functional vertibirds. At the same time, I wonder how the Boomers' artillery would've fared against air superiority. And yet again, I wonder if the Gun Runners created any pre-war artillery pieces.

The traders were kind enough to give us a ride as a reward for our bravery.

On the road towards Nellis Airforce base, no single enemy had touched our little caravan even once. With two detection companions backing us up, a sniper hunter taking down enemies from afar, and...Renat, with my own terrifying presence, the travel went smoothly.

By the time we made it to Nelli Airforce base, even from the distance we're at, I could tell that the place is actually booming with trade. NCR soldiers, gun-runner merchants, and several different caravan merchants here in there have settled in the large base. Once we had encountered the gates, without being blown up by howitzers, one of the boomer guards went to greet us. He checked on our caravan stash for a little bit before letting us in very quickly.

I think the gate-check is just for show, mainly for the fact that only an idiot would dare try to steal or blow up a base where NCR rangers, gun-runners, and the explosive and gun expert boomers are everywhere.

As we entered the base, the guard gave me a particular stare. Not of disdain, but of admiration.

Once we entered the base, our merchant companions bid us farewell and we went our separate paths. My personal companions and I looked around the place of our own volition and interests. Renat went to look at the gun-runner equipment and commodities while Mile and his dog Agwang went to fraternize with NCR rangers and merchants to exchange survivalist skills or tips. Due to their equipment, and the fact that Agwang was a cyber-hound, the three of them quickly became the talk of the base for a bit. As a result, they were bombarded with attention.

The gun-runners were proud that one of their products and the one using them was wearing an advanced piece of stealth armor that could talk, inject med-x and stimpacks, and just improve stealth in general. In short, they wanted to dismantle the equipment to see how it ticks; That went double for the cyber-hound. As for the NCR, they thought Mile was a NCR Veteran ranger and they were wondering how he managed to get a cyber-hound.

As for me, I went towards the Boomers' museum, which was a modified barracks. When I entered, I greeted the one and only curator there, which is Pete but around middle-aged, and took a gander at the mural in there.

"Need to know about our history stranger?" I took a look at Pete and then pointed at the opposite wall of the original mural, where there lay an additional part of history of the boomers,

"I want you to tell me what this means" Pete walked over to the additional mural where he begun explaining. The first part of the mural was of a 'savage' entering Nellis Airforce base,

"In all of our years in isolation; blowing up every single savage or outsider who attempt to enter our home, there was one man who had skillfully avoided our artillery strikes and actually made it to the gate. Reluctantly, he was allowed inside which was when our road had begun to change" He moved to a part of the mural which depicted the B-29 Bomber in the airbase "The outsider, who had helped us out on our internal and external affairs, had realized our dreams by reviving the lady of the lake; the B-29 Bomber, from the grave where it lay" Pete went to the third part of the mural where it depicted the battle of hoover dam "With that man, The Courier, as our hero, we listened to him and him alone. At the second battle at Hoover Dam, we assisted the Courier by raining down hell upon the Legion soldiers. With not only the NCR, but the remnants of the Enclave and the brotherhood of steel also included. A glorious battle it was" He moved to the final part of the mural, where it depicted the airforce base's gates open with merchants coming in and several boomers going out "From that day, the gun-runners assisted in bringing healthy trade relations with us and the NCR. Some of our own had moved out of their own home and into the wasteland to begin anew" He looked at me deeply and said, "So, what did you think of that interpretation, Courier?" I gave a thumbs up,

"Sounds about right, you were a smart kid back then and you are still smart now...How did you figure?"

"Very few people are actually interested in history. I still remember the time you entered this museum and listening to our history. Besides," He walked towards me and patted me on the shoulder "How could I forget the face of our hero?" I nodded my head in agreement,

"Hm...Point taken. Well, it was nice returning here"

"It was nice seeing you again, Courier" I left the museum, bid Pete farewell, and went towards the B-29 bomber. I looked up to it in all of its glory. I recalled the day where the ballast balloons lifted the old bird from the grave. I also remembered the time it bombed the Hoover Dam and somehow didn't bring the entire thing down with me on it.

As I was taking in the nostalgia of the Old World, a gun-runner saw me looking at the machine and ran up to me,

"Hey, you!" I heard a female voice and looked in the person's direction. The person was wearing some sort of modified grey gunsmith uniform; it having some ballistic threading and metal plates built into it. Her hair was black and short, her eyes rust-colored, and having darkened skin, the person looked fairly good-looking for a person who works in the workshop and lives in the wasteland "What do you think you're doing-" Once she got into distance of me, she took a long look at my appearance, "Wait you look..." Then she took a step back and had an exaggerated reaction, "Holy crap, are you The Courier?!" No one ever says my name.

I took a slight bow and replied, "In the flesh, how may I help you?" The gun-runner pointed up at the bomber plane and said,

"Ever been in the air before?" I shook my head, "Well, after years of preparation, this old girl is going to cross over the ocean and into the other side of the world" I stared at the woman for a bit before retorting,

"You sure a bomber plane has enough fuel to cross the ocean? And why the hell would you do that?"

"Er...Curiosity. We don't know much about the land overseas and with a vehicle like this we could establish connections between the West Coat and the land of the east. Oh, and we do have enough fuel."

"Still, you really think you could do that? I've heard that China is a radioactive hell-hole, not sure about Japan, but I am very skeptical about that plan" The woman crossed her arms,

"And that's why we've been preparing. This old machine has been modified extensively and the fuel intake and efficiency has been increased substantially. Our pride as engineers, both gun-runners and Boomers, are reliant on this old bird" I took a closer look at the B-29. With my skill in repair and science, I have to say, the bomber plane does look to be in the best shape it could be in "Heck, we even got some assistance from the Brotherhood of all people"

"So, how much did you prepare?"

"Considering the B-29's design, we decided to have minimal, but efficient forces and putting in enough resources to potentially do a round-trip between here and the land across the sea"

"Why didn't you just get a modified oil-tanker to do all of this?"

"Actually, there is an actual project in the Coast where a large ship is being designed by the best engineers and using schematics of the old world as reference. As such, the bomber plane is more of a scouting tool to pick the best location"

"So, what happens when the plane crash lands in the ocean?"

"We also have preparations for something like that, don't worry"

"What if the land you encounter is irradiated all to hell?"

"Hazmat suits"

"Hostiles?"

"Our best men are on the bomber, there is no way in hell they would go down without a fight"

"I see...So why did you ask me if I ever flown before?"

"This is basically a quest; You are to fly with the members on the B-29, go over to the next land over, kill everything that wants you dead, and get over here. Nothing more, nothing less"

"Ah...Sure, I'll take you up on that offer...Mind if I bring my companions?" The gun-runner tilted her head toward Renat and Mile, who were still being swarmed by the gun-runners, boomers, and NCR soldiers,

"If they're your companions, I'd wager that they are competent enough...In any case, prepare for take-off, the plane leaves tomorrow"

After meeting up with my companions, I made contact with one of the people who are going to ride the bomber plane, a Boomer, who appears to be middle-aged and experienced. Overall, the man had darkened hair, eyes, and skin all around. He also had quite the muscle on him, nothing exaggerated but still impressive.

"I see...You're the courier eh? Well, nice to meet The Courier, welcome aboard" I shook his hand "I'm the one piloting this bird, name's Corbin" After speaking with the man, it turns out that some of the guards who were originally going to go were replaced with my companions. Though they seemed a bit bitter at first, they soon didn't care when they found out who replaced them. Also, they thought about the potential of being screwed over by some irradiated abomination across the ocean and then gave me some ammunition and a special gun as good luck.

The gun I was given was a modified flechette gun, which was named Fletcher. Apparently, the gun-runner guards were prepared for just about anything, even sea-combat. The B-29 bomber could up to 11 crew members. The end manifesto for the crew members are as follows:

 **Pilot - Boomer: Corbin**

 **Co-pilot - Boomer: Seymour**

 **Bombardier - Boomer: Addie**

 **Flight Engineer - Gun-Runner: Ida** (The woman that I talked to near the B-29)

 **Navigator - Great-Khans - Mile**

 **Radio Operator - Followers of the Apocalypse : Renat**

 **Radar Observer - Brotherhood of Steel : Farran**

 **Right Gunner - NCR: Warwick**

 **Left Gunner - NCR: Warren**

 **Central Fire Control - Gun-Runner: Helena**

 **Tail Gunner - The Courier**

It seems ED-E and Agwang didn't count.

After resting up at the Air-base, morning rose as an entire crowd watched from afar to see the plane take-off. I sat in the tail-gunner-compartment of the B-29. As the engine was revving, I could see the amalgamation of different factions waving our little group good bye. Just as the plane began to take off, I could barely spot a bunch of soldiers popping out the alcohol. Finally, we took off to the sky, where I witnessed the earth down below in all of it's glory.

The scenery is magnificent, even if a bit irradiated. This is the world that I took apart in changing it. In this plane, there are gun-runners, boomers, NCR, brotherhood of steel, Great Khan and Followers of the apocalypse all in one place. Then there is me, a man who was originally a lowly courier and now a force of nature. Even if there are some unintended consequences, I am still content with the decisions I have made thus far. I'd say that I have made the first, the vault dweller, quite proud. I do sincerely hope for humanity's future...

...

...

...

Sometimes I would climb out of the pressurized gunner cabin, go through the cramped tail entrance, and take a quick drink out of my canteen as I spoke to some of the crew mates in the crew berths section of the plane. Though a couple of them went a little bit fan-boy over me, the crew overall treated me like another person...It's just that the person who they talked to was a walking death machine of mayhem and destruction.

I learned what happened to the NCR after my departure, and of course, there were some issues with territorial disputes and tensions rising around some lands which refused to be annexed. On the Brotherhood of steel side, they became a little bit more open, and at the least some were able to let go of their codex followings. Back in New Vegas, the refuge camp stationed there and freeside are doing swell with a somewhat healthy relationship with even the Great Khans in Wyoming.

After a couple days have passed, there was a massive disturbance in the aircraft and it suffered tremendous amounts of turbulance. The pilots at the front radioed a warning to brace for impact. The Radio operator and observer were puzzled about what just happened,

"What the hell?!" Mile was particularly confused on what just happened and braced himself "T-That thing came out of nowhere!" The brotherhood of steel member, Farran took a hold of his radar post and screamed out,

"How?! There was nothing-!" I braced myself on the berth, and so did the two people I was with; the NCR Elite rangers Warwick and Warren. Everyone braced for impact that the B-29 hit the water and nearly snapped in twine from the impact...

...

...

...

The B-29 bomber lay gently on the ocean's surface. The two pilots up front, and those who could see outside, were surprised to see such beauty on the water's surface, the sun reflecting off of the horizon, and the pure blue skies with white, pure clouds hanging overhead. No radiation in sight nor any feelings of contaminated air. The wind that blew through, for those who could smell it through the hull, were met with incredible emotions.

"Corbin" Seymour, the co-pilot, asked "Are we dead?" Corbin shook his head as he stared out into the distance

"I don't know Seymour...I just don't..."

"Was what we saw...The equivalent to seeing the light?"

"...I don't know"

The entire crew of the B-29 got their bearings checked and all assembled in the same room, more or less cramped in the cabin. With them, in the back, The Courier wore the Courier duster with the symbol of the NCR great bear etched on the back. His eyes were clear, yet dull, his complexion rot with the age and weathering of traveling the American wastes. He looked at every single companion ahead of him, analyzed their strengths, weaknesses, skill, or any information he could gather just from looking at them or information he got from them when he spoke to them at the base.

"Okay mates" Corbin spoke out "Renat is on the radio and checking if there is anyone within contact to come rescue us, if we can. Farran is on the radar and trying to get it up and running. I don't need to say this, but we need to gather supplies, get the rafts set up, and head towards our destination" Addie, a boomer, stared at the pilot with a troubled look,

"And leave the bomber here?" The boomers and gun-runners understood the sentiments Addie felt about leaving the plane. It was at that moment when ED-E started beeping erratically and Agwang started to bark at the ground. At the same time, the brotherhood of steel member yelled out,

"Hostiles! They're surrounding us!" Every single person went into their battle stations. The NCR Elite Rangers ran towards the back and mounted their turrets . Seymour, one of the pilots, took control of the tail turret and Corbin exchanged places with the brotherhood of steel member. The ones to get outside of the bomber plane were the Courier, Mile, Farran, E-DE, Agwang, Ida, and Addie. Helena stayed inside and tracked the targets from her spot at the fire-control system.

Outside, they all took positions. The Courier and E-DE took point at the front while Mile and his dog Agwang took center. Farran took left wing and prepped his gatling laser. On the right wing, Ida and Addie held position and carried a high-powered LMG with scope that looked like the Bozar rifle, for Addie, and a heavy automatic plasma cannon that resembled in the Smitty Special, for Ida. Every single member looked to the sky or the ocean. It was at that point that the majority of the members realized-

Giant, black tentacles reached out and over the wings, main body, and tail of the B-52. Then, aquatic based Grimm started to swarm the bottom and sides of the plane. Some even had the capability to go on the surface of the plane. Despite the temporary loss of balance, every member of the crew held their place steadfastly and returned fire with frightening efficiency.

-That the enemies were aquatic...

At that moment, the bright sky and ocean view lit up like lightning and thunder...

All of the crew members, though confused at the odd appearance of their foes; With them being pitch black and some even having bone-like armor and deep-red eyes, it wasn't something as terrifying as an Alpha deathclaw or a hoard of cazadors. Except the giant colossal squid...That did in fact intimidate them.

The Courier, on the other hand, took out his rebreather, took out his flechette rifle and equipped a special weapon, a blade that was found up North where Alaska resided; The blade of the north. An old, frosted military blade wielded by an unnamed soldier. The old history of this knife, once a wound has been made, would make most go into a frenzy or become paralyzed from the rigid, cold hatred of the one who once owned it. Or, possibly, bleed to death from the old world vengeance.

As ED-E made worried beeping sounds, it started to frantically beep once the Courier jumped into the enemy-infested waters. The veteran of the wastes looked through the sea water, saw the enemies before him, and grinned wickedly, 'I have never fought underwater like this before...' If the Grimm could've seen the evil intent behind the smile, they would've fled. However, because of their ability to feel negative emotion, they did feel something; the embodiment of fear. One of the underwater Grimm, one resembling that of an eel or a serpent, tried to wrap around the Courier and bite his neck. The Courier, watching the other enemies and noticing how they were surrounding him, stabbed the Grimm in the head, tore the serpent from him with brute strength, and threw the frenzied Grimm at it's comrades. The frenzied Grimm started to attack its own and then was promptly killed off by its kin.

The courier focused his attention at the giant, aquatic beast that held his dear plane captive. From his skill in medicine and anatomy, the Courier concluded that he needed a much bigger gun. From his inventory, the Courier decided to select his supply of satchel charges for the job. With flechette gun in hand, he focused fire on every single enemy that was in his path. While doing so, most of the Grimm, despite being embodiments of negative energy, did not want to approach the Courier. Those that did, the youngest of the pack, died swiftly.

While the courier began to swim down to the colossal Grimm's equivalent of a head, the crew members up-top were having a fight for their lives.

Watching each others back, Agwang and Mile became the main people to ensure that no one becomes snagged by the aquatic Grimm. Knowing full well that standard bullets would only burst upon impact on the water, each crew member realized their job...For the most part.

The plane gunners focused fire on the Grimm breaching the surface and the tentacles holding the plane into another watery grave. Everyone else sustained fire for as long as possible until the colossal squid Grimm and its companions let up their assault.

Because of both sides numbers, ammunition against the Grimm's numbers, the rising sun began to rise into high noon...

For those inside, water began to seep through the strained hull's cracks...

...

...

...

"Sir?" An Atlas radio operator, who was combining efforts with several radar operators, spoke to his officer,

"Yes?"

"There's a distress beacon out in the ocean...It's a crashed plane sir" The Officer charge lifted an eyebrow

"Whose vessel is it?" An image of a crashed B-29, who is only staying float due to the emergency buoyancy balloons on its sides, appeared on the massive screen. The plane is also getting attacked by aquatic Grimm "What is-"

"Unknown. The design is unlike anything similar to any kingdom's own. This is the distress signal we received" The operator turned on the radio device on speaker mode,

"We need assistance" A young male's voice was on the radio while the sounds of gunfire riddled the background. Despite that, he seemed to be surprisingly calm, yet also panicked "I repeat, we need assistance. Unknown creatures are attacking our position, we have casualties, if anyone is there, please res-" The radio contact cut off from there. The officer put a hand to his mustache and commanded,

"Send a rescue fleet. I would speak to these...strangers, personally"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Companion perks (As per Fallout fashion)

And this is not required, but it might explain some future events going on if this story actually gets updated.

Plus this is more or less clarification and a joke.

Mostly a joke.

ED-E: (As all would know)

 **Enhanced Sensors :** Enemies are easier to detect and target, even while cloaked

 **Camarader-E:** (From Lonesome Road DLC) **  
**

 **Rank 1** \- Weapon condition bonus (daily 25% weapon condition repair)

 **Rank 2** \- Energy/microfusion cell manufacture (On daily, receive 20 of the chosen type)

 **Rank 3** \- Increased DT (+2 DT for both Courier and ED-E)

 **Rank 4** \- Damage Bonus (+5 beam weapon damage for both courier and ED-E)

 **Rank 5** \- V.A.T.S. Attack Bonus (+5% V.A.T.S Targeting for both courier and ED-E)

Because the Courier is multi-skilled, the repair is 35% condition, production of ammo is 35 energy ammo a day instead of 20 due to high repair skill. And E-DE is able to produce 35 flamer fuel or three satchel charges a day as alternatives to energy ammo production due to the Courier's explosive skill.

Also due to the Lonesome Road DLC, ED-E can be used like a workbench or reloading bench.

 **Renat:**

 **Theory and application:** global experience bonus, permanent bonus to reading magazines and books. This includes being taught by someone or learning it on your own by pure accident.

 **Mile:**

 **Hunter's burden:** Increased HP and AP recovery overtime. Better bonus/ effects from food or drinks while reducing the negative effects of food or drinks. Plus, you can carry more crap you pack-rat. **  
**

 **Agwang:**

 **Hunter's sense:** Detect enemies easier even at night, underground, behind cover, disguised or through walls. Also a chance to pick up useful items...or the leg of an enemy.

-And this part is here just for shits and giggles-

 **Boomer: Corbin**

 **Duck and cover:** additional damage threshold (Protection) against explosives and guns (Mostly explosives)

 **Boomer: Seymour**

 **Blast Shield: ** Cannot be knocked down by explosives and resistance to limb-damage by explosives. Applies to impact-type weapons as well.

 **Boomer: Addie**

 **Zero in:** Increased accuracy with explosive weapons in VATS and increased splash damage and range with explosives.

 **Gun-Runner: Ida**

 **Craftsman:** On the move, counts as a crafting station. Can also repair broken locks (By breaking the door) and reinforce certain armor, weapons, and defenses.

 **Brotherhood of Steel : Farran**

 **Steel Bonds:** Increases damage threshold of companions and increased damage against numerous odds while receiving less damage.

 **NCR: Warwick**

 **Marked for death:** Increased critical hit chance and accuracy. Also reveals enemies clearer when aiming.

 **NCR: Warren**

 **Aim for the Heart: ** Chance for an automatic instant death upon critical hit. This applies even if the enemy as full health and has enough DT to shrug off bullets like gnats. This even applies when they don't even have a heart, is a robot, or a Demonic Deathclaw from hell that is the size of godzilla...Maybe.

 **Gun-Runner: Helena**

 **Hit-or-miss:** Improved accuracy with guns and energy weapons in VATS, reduced spread, and better hip-fire accuracy.


	2. Chapter 2: Here, there be monsters

Author note: Don't expect an update like this to come in at a very early date. It just so happens I had time to construct this chapter even though real life is turning my rectum into deathclaw-souffle

Companion list: (This is for me and you...because in all honesty I forgot some of their names already...which doesn't say much because I forget things easily)

 **Courier's Eye-bot: ED-E**

 **Followers of the apocalypse researcher: Renat**

 **Great Khans Head Hunter: Mile**

 **Great Khans Man-hunter Cyber-Dog: Agwang**

 **Boomer Captain:** **Corbin**

 **Boomer Elite Guard: Seymour**

 **Boomer Spotter: Addie**

 **Gun-Runner Head Engineer: Ida**

 **Gun-Runner Head Guard: Helena**

 **Brotherhood of Steel Paladin: Farran**

 **NCR Veteran Ranger: Warwick**

 **NCR Veteran Ranger: Warren**

 **The** **Courier:** **The Courier (Yes, I know his full designation is Courier Six...But no one ever says his name...Or number designation)  
**

If there is a fight, and if you can't keep track of who is who, just know this; Crap is going down in all kinds of ways.

"Then, what if the crew is getting their shit kicked in?"

"Then Courier ex machina hasn't kicked in yet"

"What if the Courier is not even close to them?"

"...Then I blame the Cainhurst Vilebloods"

Author note: (Can be ignored) : This is the reason why there is a companion limit...Imagine hauling around a group like this and all of their perks applied to you and each other. Everything becomes either blood puddles or plasma remains. Now imagine a Power-Armor intelligent deathclaw, Frank -fucking- Horrigan, and...just because let us add in Joshua Graham and Ulysses for that extra -You're fucked- atmosphere.

...Who is Frank Horrigan, some may ask...A badass and terrifying enemy, that's who.

One more thing: Originally, one of the NCR Veteran rangers was going to be a Super Mutant...Due to how...compact the B-29 is, fridge logic took hold and decided not to insert a hulking mutant on a plane...Would've been nice though (And a tear-jerker)

...Oh wait, a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin in his POWER ARMOR is in the B-29...With his Gatling laser...Uh...Logic be damned.

And yes...There are in fact Super Mutants in the NCR Rangers (NCR Veteran Rangers on the other hand is unknown at the moment, but it is probably possible considering the ghouls)

2 examples:

Gond, a super mutant ranger from Fallout 2

Chauncey, a super mutant ranger from Fallout: New vegas, however he was cut from the game.

The Jacobstown super mutants are a borderline kind of thing, but the NCR does tolerate them (At the ending)

* * *

'Hm...I wonder how big this mutated Colossal squid is' The courier casually thought as he was vigorously stabbing the side of the giant squid's equivalent of a head with his frosted knife. This location was in-between the eyes and close to where the head and mantle connected. After a big enough wound had been made, the Courier inserted his satchel charges, swam away, shot any Grimm that came close, then felt the explosive reverberations of his equipment. After the bubbles had cleared, the courier noticed that his explosives worked to great effect.

The satchel charges opened a gaping hole of a wound where the head used to be. The eyes were hit severely, the front connection between the head and mantle were flapping in the water and agape, and, hopefully, the brain had less protection. Just as the Courier was about to take aim, a low-rumbling sound went through him and down to his bones.

The man quickly gained his bearings and saw how the once fear-fueled creatures that were avoiding him were now assaulting the man by sheer hoards. As calm as one could be, the Courier fired upon the surrounding enemies. Due to the construction of the weapon, the Fletcher, the flechette metal darts moved through the water at high velocities and had a puncture and pierce effect on the Grimm. With minimal recoil and a high rate of fire, plus skill and the use of VATS, the Courier still wasn't able to fend off every enemy at bay.

Just as the Courier was priming his satchel charges, a long, black tentacle wrapped around him; immobilizing him almost completely. Not only that, but the aquatic Grimm started to gnaw, chew, bite, and stab at whatever exposed part the Courier had. Experiencing massive amounts of pain and humiliation, the Courier shouted various kinds of profanity and insults including the aquatic Grimm's mothers, eggs, and their asses. Then, the squid lowered it's tentacle to it's mouth and the group of Grimm nibbling on the Courier dispersed.

The last thing the Courier saw was a gigantic mouth nearing his head and the giant, ferocious beak inside of the mouth, "Ah, fuck-" The courier was released and the powerful beak snapped on him...

...

...

...

The crew top-side were not having a pleasant time. At the locations where the B-29s gun placements were set, the Grimm managed to breach the gunner seats of the left and right while the tail-end was on it's last legs. The two NCR veterans posted there abandoned their station and started firing their own guns. Due to their contact with the Courier, Warren and Warwick were given their own personal guns as a sign of friendship and service towards the NCR. Warwick was handed two Arsenal 1911 pistols named "double-or-nothing" which are double-barreled M1911 pistols while Warren was handed the "Death-Adder", a modified Smith-and-Wesson 500 magnum with attachable scope.

Due to the close quarters combat, both Rangers used whatever one-handed weapon they had and shot at the invading foes.

Seeing as how their allies needed more manpower, Corbin and Helena got off their post and held off the invading Grimm inside. Corbin carried the M30 Luftwaffe Drilling rifle; a triple-barreled German airforce survivalist rifle that consisted of two 12-gauge shotgun barrels and a rifle barrel tucked underneath. Helena carried a unique gun named the "Matilda", a burst-fire 9mm pistol with built-in stock. They too started to assist their Ranger allies and fired upon the Grimm.

Once the front of the plane had been breached, those two came together and covered the Rangers' flank.

Once the tail-gunner seat gave away, Seymour pulled out an unique Thompson sub-machine gun named the "Spray n' Pray". Due to his equipment and perk, Seymour wasn't as damaged as he could have been when he fired explosive rounds at the Grimm in point blank proximity. Also, because of the type of ammo and how much Grimm were packed in a group, the weapon was super effective. Despite the fast-reload of the weapon, the amount of Grimm in Seymour's compartment overtook him and he was forcibly dragged out of his seat. The man screamed out bloody murder as the Grimm were tearing his flesh off and were about to drag him into the hostile waters.

The Great Khan hunter, Mile, took notice of this and sent Agwang to help Seymour. Once he looked through his scope and had begun shooting the Grimm's center of mass and equivalent of a head; he noticed that Seymour was flailing around with a combat knife and stabbing at random Grimm. Just as the Boomer co-pilot was about to be dragged into the water, Agwang ran up and sonic-barked the Grimm away; knocking down the majority and almost shoving Seymour down with them.

The man was sitting down and bled out heavily from the wounds in his legs, abdomen, and head. He was holding his right eye with his right hand while his violently shaking left hand tried to search his body for med-X. He was biting down on one of his bullets as a way to ignore some of the pain. Seeing his condition, Mile pulled out some very potent healing powder from his inventory and ran toward his ally's side. Agwang ran toward his original post and decided to assist ED-E, who was playing combat music and staying away from the Grimm's range by floating over them while firing from above.

As for the crew members on the wings, Farran, the Brotherhood of Steel Paladin, with his gatling laser, effectively suppressed the Grimm on his end and attempted to shoot out the tentacles that was dragging down his vessel. Even when Grimm did manage to get near him, the man simply smashed them down with his big gun. If Grimm latched onto him, and failed to pierce his power armor, he used brute force to remove them by punching them senseless. Despite his own abilities, he is just one mere man surrounding by all but one side.

One Grimm, who was a bit more intelligent than his kin, aimed for the Paladin's leg and somehow managed to break his sense of balance. The man fell and numerous Grimm swarmed him. Fortunately for Farran, his armor fended off against the Grimm's attacks. Unfortunately for him, the smart Grimm began to drag him off of the wing. Despite this, he was still firing his weapon and was vigorously moving around to get the enemies off of him. He was also insulting the 'mutants' and how he will make their entire nest extinct and described how he will turn their mothers' heads into trophies.

When Mile was dragging Seymour away from the tail of the plane, he noticed Farran being dragged off while the man was still continuously firing. He quickly propped up the boomer, set-up his sub-machine gun for him, and crouched behind him. The hunter took aim and focused on the most heavy-looking Grimm before firing. The now-calmed boomer had the hunter's back when he started aiming at Grimm coming from the sides. Despite his still-shaking hand, he reloaded and aimed as efficiently as possible.

Just as all of this occurred, the two women who took the other wing began to retreat onto the main body when the Grimm started to overtake them. Ida turned around, saw Farran's condition, and fired at the Grimm on him. Seeing as how two members were assisting Farran, Agwang decided to remain with ED-E. That was when both the eye-bot and the cyber-hound sense more enemies coming up on their end; forcing both to retreat out of the way of the bigger Grimm that arrived.

Inside the flooded vessel, due to overwhelming numbers, all of the members inside were injured in some fashion. Of course, due to the amount of noise in such a contained area, some of them even went temporarily deaf. Renat, the one operating the radio, was even repeating his message despite losing his hearing. That was before a Grimm went near him, broke the radio, and then charged him into the ground while biting his neck. Before he unholstered his energy pistol, Warren came up and shot the Grimm dead in the head, shoved the dissipating body of of the scientist, and held his arm, "Everyone evacuate the plane!" Corbin retreated back and opened the door to outside while Helena covered his back. Both of them were injured in their legs while the Veteran rangers sustained minor cuts and bite marks on their arms and shoulders.

The first to leave was Corbin and Helena, who carried out Renat with his slowly recovering neck injury from the self-injecting stimpack and med-x. The two who remained were the Veteran Rangers, who were still shooting the Grimm inside as they were leaving. Just before fully escaping, Warren was bitten in the arm by a large Grimm and was held down by other Grimm that took out his legs. With his spare hand, he fired on the Grimm latched onto him and his close ally fired all around him. Despite the efforts, too many Grimm began to fill the cramped interior. Plus, even if all three of the crew out the entrance fired, the chances of rescue were low.

Warren dropped his magnum then pulled out a NCR engraved Zippo lighter. Just as he did that, Warwick responded to the signal by pulling out a bottle of alcohol that the two were drinking earlier and then throwing it. The concentrated alcohol spread all around and ignited with the lighter. A purging fire was incinerating not only the Veteran but the Grimm as well.

Before closing the bullhead door, Warwick saluted at his comrade while looking straight at him. At that moment, a Grimm charged at the Veteran soldier and was immediately shot down with a single bullet. The bright light outside was closed off while the burning light inside illuminated the dull chamber of the plane.

Warren did not scream in pain, but the Grimm suffering with him did. He saluted while yelling, "Glory to the NCR!" The sound echoed in tandem with painful roars of the creatures around him. Then, some of the ammo on him exploded from the fire and it punctured not only him, but the enemies around him too. He held onto his dog tags and did a secondary salute; a hand placed where his heart should be while he steadfastly grinned behind his burning mask.

On his person, from what equipment managed to not explode preemptively, there was still a grenade and a good surplus of ammo.

Outside near the door was Warwick, who was still holding onto the door as Corbin and Helena were firing at the nearby hostiles. Corbin yelled at Warwick,

"Where the hell's your brother?!" Warwick quickly shook his head and pulled out his Anti-material rifle. He quickly glanced at the Boomer captain and replied,

"He's doing his duty!" Warwick repeatedly shot Grimm in the head in quick succession. The group of four, with Renat holding his neck wound while firing his recharger pistol, positioned themselves at the main body of the plane. Just as the group got there, they noticed something wrong,

"Where the hell's Farran!?" Corbin questioned as he looked around his surroundings. Not only was the Paladin missing in action, but the hunter was healing a gaping wound in Addie, the boomer, while Ida, the gun-runner, was fending Grimm off with the special 'Industrial hand'. The Industrial Hand is basically an industrial saw machine on your arm. While Grimm were being cut to ribbons with the saw, the hunter stood up and started fighting back the Grimm with a special, worn-out tomahawk. His co-pilot, Seymour, was in a horrible state. In spite of that, he was fending Grimm off with a combat knife and his sub-machine gun was laying on the ground near him; barrel over-heated and malformed, many empty cartridges scattered the ground beneath him.

Seeing as how hardly anyone heard him, the Captain checked his ammunition storage and saw his low supplies "Damn it" He cursed under his breath and decided to go into a close confrontation "How's your ammo supply?" He pulled out the gun-runner's 'two-step good-bye', a ballistic-fist weapon. Helena checked her supply and replied,

"Fairly good" The Ranger checked his magazines,

"I still have .50 Cal ammo" Corbin punched a near-by Grimm, making it explode upon impact and had the body fly off into the distance. Then, the Captain realized something,

"Where the hell is the Courier?!" At the same time the man said that, due to the hysteria going on, no one noticed that black tentacles slowly fading away into gaseous aura...

...

...

...

"Bitch, that fucking hurt" The courier climbed out of the mouth of the Colossal Grimm, or what remained of it anyway. The man had cut his way out after using a surplus of his satchel charges to escape. As it turned out, being swallowed up into the creature's stomach was a viable strategy being the thing was rendered dead. Though the creature's allies still are on the attack, the Courier slightly smirked, "At least these weird, mutated creatures gave me a decent fight..." While he was ascending in the water, he shot and stabbed at every Grimm that attacked him. No matter his skill or strength, the man bleed out into the blue and black sea. From when the Colossal squid's beak bit down on him, it crippled his torso and left arm. In spite of those injuries, it didn't stop him from killing everything in his path, however, it did slow down his ability to swim up.

In the corner of his eye, the Courier saw a big, hulking Brotherhood of steel member being dragged down into the deep abyss. The man had released his gatling gun and was punching the Grimm on him to death, "Oh you have got to be kidding me" He deadpanned as he took aim from afar using VATS and shot accurately, or at least as best as a crippled torso and left arm could offer.

...

...

...

Slowly, but surely, the crew was being pushed back near the center of the plane. With ammunition running low, except Renat's recharger pistol, the majority of them were resorting to melee weapons. The Veteran ranger Warwick was still firing his Anti-material rifle while Helena still maintained burst-fire and Addie was still able to use the Bozar rifle despite her wounds. Ida and Corbin were punching out Grimm that came too close while Seymour and Mile were duking it out blade and blade against the enemies on their end. Agwang provided crowd control with his sonic barking while ED-E floated above playing epic last-stand music that the Courier found up-north.

The little eye-bot was beeping worriedly until he spotted two figures breaching the water; Farran and the Courier, the both of them holding onto each other as they hit the surface of the wings. At that moment, ED-E beeped in excitement and relief. The ones watching that side of the plane also noticed, with their own comment

"Holy crap Farran's alive!" Ida exclaimed

"Brotherhood people can swim in those things?" Seymour coughed

"Is that where the Courier went?!" Corbin questioned

"Agwang!" Mile yelled as the two of them went off to cover the Courier and Brotherhood member's return to the group.

"Hey, Courier" Farran said at the two of them released each other and fought off the Grimm surrounding them, "Thanks" He coughed out and then bludgeoned a nearby Grimm with his fists.

"It's what I do" The Courier cut and frenzied the Grimm next to him and shoved the enemy into the water. Then, the cyber-hound and Great Khan hunter came to their aid and quickly escorted the two of them to the defense in the middle. Noticing the ammo situation of the group, the Courier pulled out a large amount of appropriate ammo types for his allies.

His crew mates systematically stopped attacking to gather the necessary supplies for their own weapons before they all ended up fighting at semi-high efficiency. The Courier brought out a special weapon for Farran; A unique weapon he salvaged from the Boston wasteland, a Gauss rifle named 'The Last Minute'. Happy enough about the new ordinance, the Brotherhood was now apart of the action once again.

With the hoards of Grimm still dwindling, the Courier stored away his Fletcher and his Blade of the North. The weapon he pulled out next was a special, worn .44 Caliber lever-action rifle that had a star embedded in the stock and engravings on the barrel itself which read "Texas Rangers". The name of the weapon was "The American Liberator"

In the distance, the sound of Atlas aircraft approached the downed B-29. At the same time, to the pilots, the sounds of battle of those who survived in the Wasteland were spreading towards them...

...

...

...

The last Grimm fell and was reduced to black aura. The majority of the crew members were fatigued and exhausted; resulting in some of them laying down on the airplane's surface. The only ones who didn't run out of stamina were the Courier, Farran, Warwick, ED-E and Agwang. Mile, soon after, recovered his stamina and pulled out medicinal herbs to help with the crew's wound and fatigue. Renat and Agwang joined him in the health and stamina recovery of the crew. While Farran looked to the distance, toward the sun set high and to the horizon, Warwick opened the entrance door then walked inside.

The inside of the plane was heavily flooded. Damaged and burned; scrapped and clawed. The body of a NCR Veteran ranger was laying in the water; burned and slashed. The ammo situated on his front had signs of early detonation. Plus, there were signs of grenade fragments in his armor. In his hands, a bent NCR dog tag which appeared to have been used as a punching implement and the Death-Adder, which also appeared to have been used as a striking implement. Warwick stood over his comrade, crouched down, and was about to take his dog tag when he said,

"...Warren, please tell me you're still alive" After a long pause, Warren, while still lying still, responded with,

"Half dead, but I'm still alive...It's quite the situational irony that my grave actually saved my life, else I would've burned to death or my entire ammo stash would've blown up in my face" Warwick inspected Warren's body, "Besides, if I could survive radiation, I could survive a little bit of fire"

"You still can use your arms, legs, and you don't seem to be blind...Yeah, you'll be just fine" Behind his mask, Warren made a displeased expression

"Just...help me up here" The Courier walked in onto their conversation and commented,

"Okay lover-boys, how much stimpacks, med-x, and doctor bags do you need?"

After being bandaged, practically over-dosing on medicine, resupplying their ammunition, and managing repairs on equipment and, if it was possible, make sure the B-29 doesn't reside inside a new watery grave, the crew waited on top of the plane.

"Hey, Renalt" The Courier was sitting next to the scientist, who, with Mile's help, treated Warren's injuries "What do you think about these...mutations" Inside, Renalt was thinking about the oddity and the foreign nature of the body composition. He ran through diagnostic after diagnostic, observation and rule of thumb, theory and application, anything to describe WHAT they fought,

"Courier...Have you seen anything like this before?" The Courier sighed as he looked around at all of his companions,

"I've asked them all. None of them knew anything, not even me. And you know how much I've seen...It's odd, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's quite a phenomenon...Do you think we're going to have to fight creatures like that again on the mainland?"

"Considering how the sky is clear, the water isn't irradiating us, and those creatures of...whatever the heck they are even made of, I'd say our road is filled to the brim with those bastards" The Courier had small chatter with each crew member. Some very arbitrary while others were made strictly to improve their morale and sense of trust in him. With ability in speech, he was able to do this without much a hitch.

Then, Farran and Mile saw the airships from a distance. Both of them pointed at their direction and the members who carried some sort of scope-device took a gander of their appearance,

"What kind of Vertibirds are those?" The Courier questioned

"Not everything that flies is a Vertibird, Courier" Farran quipped

"Didn't you meet an advanced civilization named the 'Shi', Courier?" Renat asked "They could be-"

"Renat" Mile said "Advanced technology does not equal advanced people" He quickly glanced at Farran before glancing back at the aircraft.

All of the Boomers made a similar comment about the durability and combat potential of the aircraft. The Gun-runners had more of an interest in how they designed those craft, and how they managed to polish them so cleanly in the wasteland.

Once the aircraft landed near their position, several armed soldiers dismounted alongside several paramedics. One person in particular stood out as the authority type and he quickly observed every crew member of the plane. Inside his head, the moustached officer thought, 'This is quite an odd-looking bunch...But they are well-armed nonetheless' After seeing their injuries, the man spoke, "How many people were on this craft?" The Courier responded with,

"Besides the eye-bot and cyber-hound, 11 of us" The Captain looked at the Courier's features and took a wager that the man before him was a terrifying man if provoked or peeved. Also, he now knew what the odd robot and dog's designations were. Then, he comprehended the number of people that actually held off the amount of Grimm they faced without losing anyone, especially since one of them was a Colossal Squid Grimm.

The man nodded his head and mumbled "impressive" All of the rescue members got the most injured onto stretchers and carried them onto the medical transports. Those who could still move on their own two feet were escorted in small groups by the soldiers into separate transports. Before that was completed, one of the gun-runners, Ida, ran up to the officer and asked,

"Are you going to help transport our B-29?" Despite the soldiers pointing their guns at her, the woman did not flinch nor gave a single damn,

'Is that what it's named? Interesting...' The man replied "Of course Miss, we'll take good care of it" Ida smiled, however, due to the Officer's wife, this smile was a clear threat that she WILL shoot him and his guards if they did anything more to the plane "We'll be careful" he reiterated before Ida jogged back to her place,

"Thanks" She sounded out as she entered with her gun-runner companion and the Farran.

The only person who entered with the Officer was the Courier. Both aged men sat face to face of each other. Just as the transports lifted off, the Courier questioned,

"Which faction do you belong to?" Wondering about the term he used, and the straight-forward nature of it, the Officer responded with,

"Atlas, what about you?" The Courier thought about the faction name and he couldn't think of any faction by that name. If anything, all he could think about are people who wander and wastes and mapping locations. Due to this, he thought the people of Atlas were explorers with nifty technology and gadgets

"I am a Courier. I, technically, belong to no one except the person whose contract I hold"

"Then...What about the people with you? You seem like a...special bunch" The Courier raised an eye-brow. For the Great Khans, Followers of the Apocalypse, and Boomers it makes sense. But the fact he didn't seem to recognize the NCR or the Brotherhood of Steel is odd. However, from this the Courier concluded that they are nowhere near America. Considering their direction, they were most likely across the Ocean. The man's appearance, however, does not match what a Japanese person would even look like...possibly a branching of countries if that is the case.

Then, the Courier had an idea

"Sorry to cut down your question, but what is the name of your Country?" The Officer was slightly confused before responding with,

"Atlas, the name of the Kingdom is Atlas" The Courier tried to think of a reasoning for this new name that he has never saw before, before coming to a new conclusion: The name 'Atlas' is a way to progress ahead of the old world. Letting go of the name that chained them by the past's burden and, considering the name associated with mapping, grow and advance, and explore the world for what it is now. Or that's what the Courier thinks and interprets. The term Kingdom, however...

"To answer your earlier question, all of us came from different factions. Considering your lack of knowledge of their appearances and-" The Courier stood up and demonstrated the NCR symbol on the back of his long-coat "You have never heard or seen of this" The courier sat back down "As a sign of trust, I'll tell you: The one in the stealth suit is from the Followers of the Apocalypse, the one with the cyber-dog is from the Great Khans, the two soldiers in riot-gear, long-coat, and gas-masks are the New Californian Republic, the one in the power-armor is the Brotherhood of Steel, the people with the number 34 etched into their equipment are the boomers and the ones in the grey uniforms are the gun-runners...You sure you haven't heard of any of them?" The Officer thought deeply about what the Courier just said.

'Those factions that the man referred to...I don't think he's lying to me, but I haven't heard one bit about them ever before. Not in the history books or by any flights of fancy...Odd...' The Officer looked deeply into the eyes of the Courier, and his every movement, twitch, or fumble. What he says, instead of a deceiver, was a man of immense experience. More than him, in fact. Plus, his eyes spoke of the truth.

"Ah right, I think it would've been easier to check, but have you heard of a country named the United States of America?" The officer reeled back for a moment,

"United States of...Sorry sir, never heard of it" To the Courier, that piece of knowledge is nigh impossible. Considering the faction's technological edge, then their education level should be high enough to comprehend the world. Plus, unless he got the interpretation wrong, then the faction should consist of people who know how to explore efficiently...Then, he had a thought. The possibility that the faction consists of a dictator-like system, because of the 'Kingdom' part of their faction name. A possibility is that they steal information from other places, or technology for that matter, change it around and shift history to their own liking. In short, a form of propaganda or control.

Or, simply put, the military/ government runs and controls everything. Just a guess though.

Then, the Courier remembered how they got into their predicament in the first place; something appearing in the sky. Of which he forgot to speak to his crew members about due to the chaos and aftermath. With stories he heard from the past, he remembered theories of wormholes and a legend about a place named the Bermuda Triangle. Too many different variables flung through the Courier's mind and too many possibilities kept smashing themselves against his skull.

Especially when he remembered about the story of the Chosen one actually going back in time, entering Vault 13, and then accidentally breaking the water chip which started his own whole adventure in the first place.

At the final crossroads of his decisions, the Courier had two theories.

One: The thing they saw in the sky was a weapon of some sort that brought down their aircraft into the ocean. Then, because of how prepared they were in not only dealing with the plane crash, but also the monsters that attacked them, the Atlas people decided to pick them up and do...whatever it is they do.

Two: They just went through a wormhole of sorts and they are either flung into the future or onto another world or dimension.

As much as the Courier thought, he recalled the capabilities of the science at Big MT and the capabilities of the scientists at the Institute. The only problem is, why did it happen? And did the Wild Wasteland trait he had just screwed with his entire thought process?

He also remembered how big of an asshole Vault-Tech is...As such, whatever choice is made, he will blame the creatures of darkness on Vault-Tec.

The Officer continued staring at the Courier, who seemed to be completely endowed in thought. Thinking it was not wise to interrupt his thought pattern, the man sat back and thought about their passengers,

"I wonder how the General will treat this matter..."

...

...

...

After the Courier stopped overthinking himself half to death, he realized something,

"Ah, sorry for taking hold of the...discussion like that, we forgot to tell our names" The Courier introduced himself first "I do have a name, and designation, but because no one ever calls me by my actual name, and at this point I probably not even notice if you called my name out, you can call me 'The Courier' or Courier" The Officer looked at the Courier funny

"...The Courier?"

"Yes, it's a very long story, so tell me your name Mr...?"

"I'm Officer Kilduff" He held out his hand "Nice to meet your acquaintance...Courier" The Courier shook his hand, if a little bit over-extended

"Likewise...Kilduff" The Courier, at that moment, inspected Kilduff closely. Checked his minor expressions, the strength of his grip, and the heart-rate when he over-extended his hand onto the Officer's wrist. Seeing as how there were no malice, the Courier released his grip, but not his guard.

Officer Kilduff, seeing as how the Courier was not going to be close and friendly with him, thought, 'Are these...Factions, the Courier spoke of, of any significance anywhere? I'll need to get my researchers to check on this information...' Though the Courier seems extremely passive right now, the man knew, that somehow, someway, the Courier will blow a hole through his aircraft if anything bad happened.

In the Courier's mind, he took note on which of his members went with who:

Medical transport: Warren, Addie, and Seymour

Transport #1: Corbin, Warwick, and ED-E

Transport #2: Mile, Agwang, and Renat

Transport #3: Ida, Farran, and Helena

Transport #4: Courier

'If anything happens when we hit ground...' In his inventory, on his quick select, the Courier had the Experimental MIRV at the ready 'That kingdom will burn like the old world...'

* * *

Two things: Yes, I do know the Boomers carry pip-boys. Potentially, they also have the same functions as the Courier's own pip-boy. So why did they run out of ammo?

Hardcore mode, that's why. And who said that those were their only weapons? Well, besides real-life physic kicking everything in their shin and crippling their legs.

With this large amount of characters in the beginning, what stopped me from killing some of them off?

Are you not entertained?! At least I demonstrated that they aren't untouchable immortals!...Hopefully.

Plus, I wasn't about to subject some of them to the Worf effect. Or enlist them into the red-shirt army.


End file.
